


Her Suspicion

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, F/M, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Light Smut, Little Snows, Spying, Suspicion, married jonerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: "Is he having an affair?" she questioned, didn't possess the courage to see a photograph of her husband with another woman."The answer is in the folder, Mrs. Snow." Dany closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. This is it. Her whole life was in this folder. She opened her eyes and noticed Varys, looking at her with amusement.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 161





	Her Suspicion

"I'll see you later," he said as usual before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Dany watched with a neutral expression as he picks up his bag and walking out of their living room.  
  
"Bye mom!" she heard a chorus as her children did the same as their father before leaving Dany in the empty house. After having some food and completing the chores she too decided to leave for her work. She works as a manager at a luxurious apartment building. The work was exhausting but the pay was decent. With both her and Jon's pay, her family was in a very comfortable position. They own a five-bedroom independent house on the outskirts of Winterfell, two SUVs, five giant huskies which her three children adore. Their eldest Lyarra Snow was twelve years old, already becoming a star in her soccer team. Nine-year-old Aemon Snow was a carbon copy of his dad, even his brooding nature passed down from his dad. And their youngest, Edric Snow, the wildest of the brood.  
  
Financially the Snows were safe and secure, their children's future as well but she can't tell the same for her personal life. Dany has a suspicion that her husband is having an affair behind her back. It's all started when she visited his office some four weeks ago. His secretary informed her that Mr. Snow left an hour ago. Dany assumed he went home, drove directly from her husband's office to her home only to be smacked by the fact he wasn't home. It was then she started to connect the dots.  
  
For the last four months, she noticed a change in his behavior. He always comes home late and exhausted. Their sex life wasn't what it used to be but still, they managed to take some time for intimacy. But for the last four months, their intimate time was completely non-existence. She didn't think much of it at that time but since that day it all started to make sense.  
  
She confessed her suspicion to her friend Missandei, and it was she who advised her to hire a private investigator. Dany found an agency called the Spider and asked them to spy on her husband. In the meantime, she consulted with a family lawyer and braced herself for a divorce because cheating was the one thing she can't tolerate. Her father cheated on her mother repeatedly, and Dany grew up watching her mother suffer.  
  
Suddenly a knock at her door made her come back to her reality. The apartment's receptionist poked her inside. "A gentleman named Varys is asking for you." That's her investigator. He called her last evening and requested a private meeting with her.  
  
"Direct him in," Dany said and closed the files that were laid before her.  
  
"Mrs. Snow," the bald man walked in and greeted her.  
  
"Mr. Varys," Dany returned the greeting. She asked him to take a seat and the bald man obliged.  
  
"Our agency did as you asked," Varys said in a slimy voice and unlocked his leather bag. He took out a folder and delivered it to Daenerys. "Your husband is an interesting man, Mrs. Snow."  
  
"Is he having an affair?" she questioned, didn't possess the courage to see a photograph of her husband with another woman.   
  
"The answer is in the folder, Mrs. Snow." Dany closed her eyes and controlled her breathing. This is it. Her whole life was in this folder. She opened her eyes and noticed Varys, looking at her with amusement.  
  
Dany sighed and opened the folder. The pictures were placed in order. The first picture was of Jon coming out of their house. Their children were with him. The next was him dropping off the kids at school. The next picture was taken in his office's parking lot. Jon was getting out of his Audi. Dany knew all these things. This is his day to day life. She wanted to know what he was doing after 5 p.m.  
  
"Where are the rest?" she questioned Varys as she finished the folder. The last picture was of Jon exiting the parking lot at 5:07.  
  
"Here," Varys smiled wickedly and handed her another folder. Dany glared at the man and plucked the folder from his hands. She opened and literally her breath caught in her lungs as she saw the first picture. The picture of her husband in some kind of studio, waving his hand in a dancing motion.  
  
"What is this?" she asked Varys taking the picture from the folder and showing it to him.  
  
"Your husband is not having an affair, Mrs. Snow," the bald man said in a singing voice. Relief flooded through her. "He is practicing the Ballet."  
  
"Why?!" she questioned herself thinking what made her husband practice ballet at this age. Most importantly why did he hide this from her?  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"That's a very good question. One that you need to ask your husband." Dany nodded. "Rest assured Mrs. Snow. Your husband is a very good man. We even set a honeytrap for him, but he didn't stray."  
  
  
Without knowing, a small smile crept upon her face. At the same time, there was a disappointment. Despite knowing each other for two decades, he decided to hide something from her.  
  
Dany thanked Varys and paid his check. Tonight she's going to have a long conversation with her husband.  
  
It was close to seven when she arrived home. Her children were doing their homework, and her mom was making sure of it. Her mom lives just across the street. When Jon and Dany weren't home, she takes care of the kids and the dogs.  
  
Jon arrived an hour later, the same as usual. They had dinner together, listened to their daughter's soccer practice and went to bed at 10. Dany was sitting on the bed waiting for Jon to come out of the bathroom. The folder was in sitting on the bed.  
  
"What's that?" he asked as he came out of the bathroom, in just his tracks.  
  
"I hired a private investigator to spy on you," she said directly.  
  
"Why would you do that?" he screamed in anger.  
  
"I thought you were having an affair."  
  
"I am not having an affair!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Still, you decided to spy on me." He was clearly angry.  
  
"You left me no choice!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Your behavior has changed a lot in the last four months."  
  
"I can't believe it!" he huffed in a dramatic way.  
  
"I can't believe you decided to hide the fact that you are practicing ballet without telling me for the last four months," she screamed at him in return. "Do you think I'm some kind of monster?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
His shoulders slumped. "My therapist suggested it."  
  
She blinked a few times in confusion. "Therapist?"  
  
Jon exhaled running his fingers through his hair. "In recent times I have been harboring these thoughts."  
  
"What thoughts?"  
  
"Will you let me finish?" Dany glared at him as he continued. "I have a feeling that's everything is perfect. That my life is perfect. I have the most amazing woman on the planet as my wife. Three wonderful children. Enough money. And it sort of causes me to think that something bad is about to happen. I was paranoid. I went to the therapist, and she suggested that I should do something challenging. One day I was coming home and saw a dance studio. That struck something in me. As you know I'm a terrible dancer and I thought that dancing is a very big challenge. That is all."  
  
"Wow!" she exhaled. "And you hid this from me?"  
  
"I was embarrassed. Alright?"  
  
"What's there to embarrass about?"  
  
  
"A forty-year-old man with greying hair practicing ballet. How's that sound like?"  
  
"It sounds perfectly normal."  
  
"Seriously?" he questioned her in a mocking tone. "You are telling me that you didn't find it funny when you saw the pics of me in tights."  
  
"No, Jon. I didn't find it funny. I felt relieved and then I was disappointed that the man I love decided to hide this from me."  
  
A pained expression passed through his face. "I'm sorry," he said climbing on the bed and nestled her face between his palms.  
  
"I'm sorry too," she said hugging him tightly "Is there anything else?"  
  
"No. That's all."  
  
"Did it help?"  
  
"It did." they remained like that for a few minutes. Despite the anger, she was glad that her husband is getting the help he needed.  
  
"Now, go on. Show me some moves."  
  
"Dany..."  
  
"That's your punishment."  
  
Jon sighed and climbed out of the bed. He stood himself in a position. He called Alexa and asked to play classical music. Dany was mesmerized as Jon danced to the beat beautifully. Her husband was always a fit man, but he looked he even fitter now. His body flexed in the ways like she had never seen before and it stirred something in her. It's the same feeling she felt when he saw for him for the first time, twenty years ago.  
  
The song ended, and Jon exhaled a huge breath. "How was it?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Sexy," she replied in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Dany smirked and walked towards him. "I'll show you how wet it made me," she whispered and took a hold of his hand.  
  
She picked his index finger and slowly brought it to the wet spot between her legs under her nightgown, without removing her eyes from his. Jon growled as he felt her and she, in turn, the felt his building erection. Jon in quick swift motion removed her gown over the top and pushed her onto the bed. After months of lack of intimacy, they united as one. He made love to her in a slow sensual way in tune with the music that was playing. He made sure that she came twice before finding his own peak and filling her with his seed.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next morning they were eating their breakfast when they heard a shriek from their bedroom. Lyarra came down the stairs holding a photograph. "Dad, what's this?" It's the photograph of Jon dancing in his trunks. Dany tried to hide her smile as she looked at Jon whose face turned red. All the eyes on him.  
  
"I'm practicing the ballet dance," he said after a few minutes. His face was full of pride. "In fact, I'm playing a small part in a play next week."  
  
"Can we come?" it was their eldest son who asked staring at his dad.  
  
"Of course," he replied with a smile.  
  
Two days later, Dany joined her husband's dance class too. They both practiced their routines in the secret of their bedroom both in and out of their clothes.


End file.
